marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 'ist der 19. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe und startet am 4. Mai 2018 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos. In Deutschland startet er eine Woche früher am 26. April 2018. Der Film ist die direkte Fortsetzung zu Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War und Thor: Ragnarök. Handlung folgt... Besetzung Videos Marvel's Avengers Infinity War - Teaser Trailer HD-0 Trivia ''(Achtung: Spoiler) *Robert Downey jr. unterschrieb am 20.06.13 einen Vertrag für Avengers 2: Age of Ultron und Marvel's The Avengers 3. *Da der Vertrag von Joss Whedon nach Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron abläuft, ist derzeit noch nicht klar, ob er erneut Regie führen wird. *In einem Interview deutete Drehbuchautor Drew Pearce an, dass Joss Whedon auch den dritten Teil inszenieren würde. *Laut Kevin Feige könnten die Guardians of the Galaxy in diesem Film auftauchen. *Laut Pwmania.com werde derzeit der Vertrag von Dave Bautista umstrukturiert, sodass dieser in The Avengers 3 und Guardians of the Galaxy 2 auftauchen könne. *Der Film wird in zwei Filme geteilt und Thanos, der schon lange als Grund für diese Teilung galt, wird in beiden Filmen den Antagonisten geben. * Laut Badass Digest befanden sich die Russo Brüder in Verhandlungen um die Regie-Posten des Zweiteilers. * Laut Kevin Feige soll Loki in beiden Avengers: Infinity War Filmen eine große Rolle spielen. * Am 19. November 2014 gab Disney die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther, Captain Marvel, The Inhumans und Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2 bekannt. * Thanos-Darsteller Josh Brolin sprach mit ‘Collider.com’ über Avengers: Infinity War 1+2: “Am Ende wird so ziemlich alles auf Thanos gegen alle hinauslaufen.” * Angeblich soll Captain America in Captain America: Civil War sterben, weswegen er nicht mehr im Film auftauchen werde. * Die Russo-Brüder ließen Amy Pascal in einem E-Mailaustausch wissen, dass sie bei dem Avengers-Zweiteiler Regie führen werden. * Angeblich wird sich das neue Avengers-Team aus Falcon, Vision, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Black Widow und Captain America zusammensetzen. Da Sam Wilson/Falcon nicht, wie aktuell in den Comics in die Rolle des Captain America schlüpfen zu scheint, wird voraussichtlich James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes seine Rolle als Winter Soldier hinter sich lassen und Steve Rogers Erbe antreten. Was mit Iron Man, Hawkeye und dem Hulk werden könnte, ist bis jetzt noch vollkommen unbekannt. Beim Hulk ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass er nach den Ereignissen von Age of Ultron als zu gefährlich angesehen wird. Man munkelt, dass er die Erde verlassen muss und auf die Guardians of the Galaxy treffen wird (die Story um Planet Hulk wird es nicht geben, da Marvel einen Hulk-Film in absehbarer Zeit bereits dementiert hatte). Tony Stark könnte sich aus dem Superhelden-Dasein zurückziehen, da er sich für die Geschehnisse aus Age of Ultron verantwortlich macht. * Der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bestätige, dass die Russo-Brüder den Regie-Posten übernehmen werden. * Der Film soll 2016 gedreht werden. * Badass Digest bestätige, dass Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely dass Drehbuch für den Zweiteiler schrieben werden. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. Am 11.04.2016 wurde Thors Auftritt von den Russos in einem Interview mit ''comicbook.com bestätigt. Außerdem erwähnten sie dabei, dass sie große Fans von Guardians of the Galaxy und James Gunn sind und schwärmten von Star-Lord und Chris Pratt. Im Zusammenhang bezeichneten sie Infinity War als den Höhepunkt von allem, was im MCU passiert ist. Ein Auftritt von Star-Lord ist durch diese Aussage zwar noch nicht bestätigt, ist aber noch wahrscheinlicher geworden, als er ohnehin schon ist. * In einem Interview mit Esquire verriet Chris Evans, dass Infinity War Part 1 und 2 an einem Stück gedreht werden. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Herbst/Winter 2016 beginnen. * Avengers - Infinity War - Part I und Avengers - Infinity War - Part II werden die ersten Hollywood-Filme sein, die komplett in IMAX gefilmt werden. * Laut einem Gerücht sollen beide Infinity War Teile insgesamt ein Budget von '''1 Milliarde US-Dollar bekommen. Damit wären beide Filme die teuersten Filme, die jemals produziert wurden. *Am 15. Januar 2016 bestätigten die Russo-Brüder das die Dreharbeiten zum Zweiteiler im November starten sollen. Zudem wurde Trent Opaloch erneut als Kameramann betätigt. *Am 16. April 2016 verriet Samuel L. Jackson über Fandango das er glaube für Avengers 3 und 4 als Nick Fury zurückzukehren. Bilder Avengers 3 Part 1 und 2 Teaser.jpg Avengers - Infinity War Filmlogo.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Avengers Filmreihe Kategorie:Phase 3